


Together We Make "Steroyd"!

by Alazan



Series: TW/SU||Stiles is a Gem||Fusion [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Emotions, Feels, Fusion, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read, Pack Building, Stiles Is Half-Gem, Stiles is Half-Human, Werewolves, alphas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in the woods trying to train his Gem powers on his own when he runs into Erica and Boyd after they decide to leave Derek's pack. They're weak, not in full control, and more than anything else...afraid. </p>
<p>Stiles tries to comfort them, to show them they're not alone. The best way he can think to do that, that'll also save them from whatever's out there is to fuse. </p>
<p>Meet Steroyd. (Stiles + Erica + Boyd)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Make "Steroyd"!

"So how's training solo going?" Steven asked Stiles as they walked along the beach near the Temple. 

"It's going..." Stiles replied as he wiggled his toes in the sand. 

"You could stay here and train some more, ya know. It would be fun having you. Connie's been dying to meet you. And it's always fun when you're here, even if it's just us hanging out." Steven commented with a hopeful smile. He loved the Gems and he loved his dad and Connie, and other human friends but there were only two Half-Human, Half-Gems on Earth...or in existence really, and it was nice to... _connect_. 

Though Steven hadn't said anything, Stiles felt it too. Especially more so when Scott became bitten and he felt a bit excluded by the pack of werewolves. Even Allison who was a Hunter apparently, fit in more with Scott's supernatural world than he did. 

Werewolves, as supernatural and weird as they are, are from Earth. 

His mother wasn't. She served under Rose Quartz alongside Pearl before Garnet and Amethyst joined them. She was an alien being who turned her back on her home world for everything the Earth had and stood for. Freedom, love, and justice. 

"I really like hanging out with you too, Steven. And if things were a bit different I would have come sooner and stayed longer. But things at home are...weird. Complicated. Supernaturally weird and complicated." Stiles said.

"Anything the Gems and I can help with?" Steven asked.

Stiles shook his head. "I think I'd like to keep this part of my life from my other. Not because I'm ashamed or anything but...the Temple and you guys are my escape for when things at home get _too_ intense. I don't...I don't wanna mess it up somehow."  

Steven placed a hand on Stiles's shoulders, "Hey...don't worry about it. I get it. And remember that we're only a Warp ride away...or a roar warp away with Lion." 

Stiles pulled Steven in for a hug which the younger man returned. "Thanks bud."

* * *

 

Stiles warps back to Beacon Hills and has some time before curfew to get some training in. He's had different weapons on him whenever he's fused. He wants to try summoning his mother's weapon but he has no idea what that is. So he tries other stuff. So far he's managed to make a blue Bubble Shield like Steven's own pink Bubble. But that's as far as he got. 

He was trying to concentrate on summoning something...anything, but nothing appeared. He was about to give up for the night when he heard plenty of roars. He should run. He should run and call Derek and Scott and have them see what all of this was about. But instead he runs towards the noise at full speed because his instincts and self preservation don't know how to communicate with each other. 

He finds Erica and Boyd huddled in the hole of a tree trunk, wounded and afraid. 

"Guys!" He calls out. 

"Stiles?" Erica asked, unsure.

"What are you doing here?" Boyd asked, calmer in his voice, but his eyes showed the uncertainty and fear he felt. 

"I don't think we have time for that. We need to get out of here...." He said as he tried to help one of them up but they wouldn't go. 

"You have to get out of here..." Erica told him. 

"They're too strong. Too fast." Boyd said. 

Stiles was about to ask who, but he felt the hairs in the back of his neck stand up and on instinct he raised a Bubble Shield around them. Whatever had lunged to attack them bumped into the Bubble instead. It growled in annoyance before trying to break through the bubble with it's claws. 

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked, doing his best to keep the Bubble from popping. 

"Alphas..." Boyd said.

" _Alphas_? As in plural?" Stiles demanded. Erica nodded. Stiles took out his phone and to try and call Scott, but there was no signal. 

"How long can you hold the shield up?" Boyd asked. He saw Stiles begin to sweat, no matter how hard Stiles tried to his the strain he had. "It's not your fault...I'm just sorry you got caught too."

Erica buried her face in Boyd's neck and Stiles heard a whimper. 

"No...not like this." Stiles muttered. He summoned as much from his Gem as he could before extending his hands to each of them. "Let me fuse us. Together...the three of us can make it!" 

"You...want to _fuse_...with _both_ of us?" Erica asked. Though she was unsure of it, it was the chance at hope. And she could use some of that. 

"Will that work?" Boyd asked.

"Only one way to find out." Stiles said as he motion to his hands. Erica and Boyd looked at each other before they each grabbed one of Stiles's hands. There as a very bright light, the Bubble Shield burst, and when the light dimmed down there stood a wolfed out tall, dark skinned, dirty blond haired, Amber eyed werewolf. 

The Werewolf Fusion took a step forward and ice formed under each step it took. Wolverine like claws extended from their knuckles and it began to slash at the Alphas. Each strike came with an after affect of ice. 

Ennis was killed on sight. Kali got away but injured. 

* * *

 

"That was..." Boyd commented. 

"Intense." Erica finished and Stiles nodded. 

"So that's how it feels?" Erica asked. 

"I...I guess. It's different with each person. And this is the first time that I've ever done it with more than one." Stiles replied.

Erica smirked. "So we're your first threesome."

Stiles and Boyd groaned. 

"But _is_ it like sex?" She asked. 

"It's...intimate. Yes. Probably more than sex. So..I dunno, make all the joke you want." Stiles said, blushing lightly. 

"I won't. Not after you saved our lives like that...." But then she looked at Boyd. "What do we do now?"

"I think...you should stay with Derek. For a while longer. He needs you. You need him. Especially if there are Alpha's creeping in and causing trouble." Stiles said. 

Erica and Boyd looked at him with fear. "We've nearly died too many times."

"I know it's dangerous. But...you accepted the Bite and all that comes with it. I know it can be dangerous and it may seem unfair right now, but...give Derek a chance to teach you. Give him a chance to...show you the better parts." Stiles encouraged. 

Boyd and Erica looked at each other before nodding then looking back at Stiles. 

"But you come and help...with Scott. We're...we're in this weird crap thing together." Boyd said. 

Stiles could only nod.

* * *

 

"You convinced them to come back..." Derek was waiting for Stiles the following school day morning in front of his Jeep. 

Stiles nodded. "I think they realized their best shot is learning a little more about this world they've been thrusted into."

Derek nodded. "I need to do a better job teaching them. I...I thought I had an advantage. Being born a wolf. But...I...I don't always know what I'm doing. Leading...I...I wasn't supposed to be the Alpha." Derek admitted to Stiles, despite how hard it was. "My sister... _she_ was the Alpha heir."

"We'll figure it out. Work with what we got." Stiles told him.

Derek nodded before getting off the Jeep. "We'll be training at the abandoned train station. You and Scott should come..." 

"We'll be there." Stiles promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because Erica was a She-Wolf, I gave her the wolverine like claws. Because Boyd worked in an Ice Rink(plus his background story) I gave them ice powers too. I'm sorta playing with the powers, but they come from the emotions and memories/past experience of the supernatural beings Stiles Fuses with.


End file.
